Nemurenai Yoru Wa
by Solarian Princess
Summary: A Lina/Gourry song fic based off of one of Lina's image songs. AKA what boredom generates. L/G pairings, obviously.


"Nemurenai Yoru Wa (Sleepless Night)" By Venus Universe  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers in any way or I'd be REALLY rich. This is also my first song fic, by the way so please go easy on judgment, so please don't say, "It sucked"! This is probably going to be the first and last song fic that I write since I don't really like writing them; they don't entertain me. This fic was inspired by one of Lina's image songs, if you want the Mp3 of this song, you can get it from my Lina Inverse shrine. If you need the link, e-mail me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
It's cold and dreary, and I can't sleep  
  
Thinking that this time of peace will not last.  
  
  
  
Lina was having a hard time trying to sleep due to how bad the rainy weather was outside her window. She had been feeling awkward lately, especially around Gourry. She thought about it often what her strange and new feeling was, but she just didn't know. Lina took the blanket off of her, put her slippers on and walked out of her room and into the hallway to see if she can get help figuring it out.  
  
  
  
I must be on my guard at all times  
  
Or my ability as a sorceress will weaken.  
  
  
  
She was walking down the hall for about 2 minutes until she came across room 243, Gourry's room. She stopped and knocked on the door. "Jellyfish king must be asleep by now . ", but to her surprise, the door opened to reveal a very tired Gourry.  
  
"Lina, is there anything wrong?" Gourry in a half concerned, half sleep deprived voice as he looked at Lina.  
  
Trying to fall in love might not be a bad idea .  
  
But for the bastard who couldn't even turn around in heart's door power is the killer fireball so be prepared for me to throw it in and burn everything.  
  
Lina moved aside Gourry and walked in, "Nothing necessarily . but I've been feeling weird lately . this strange feeling inside of me I can't describe", she said taking a seat in a chair near a table.  
  
Gourry closed the door and walked back in taking a seat next to Lina, "Hmm . maybe you're getting sick or something. Do you need me to take you to a doctor?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Are you getting a fever?" He placed one of his hands on her forehead.  
  
"No, I'm not sick . at least I think I'm not sick", she said taking his hand off her forehead.  
  
"Then what is it then?"  
  
  
  
Love . Love . if I cast a spell  
  
I can have anyone in my dreams.  
  
  
  
"It's just that I get this funny feeling in my stomach when I'm around you and I feel myself getting light headed. I don't know what it is", Lina explained.  
  
"Strange . I've been getting that same feeling too lately, Lina", he said.  
  
"You have?"  
  
  
  
I want to live excitement everyday.  
  
Shake things up everyone.  
  
Everything seems dangerous.  
  
It first depends on you.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I've been getting it for quite a while, actually", Gourry said.  
  
"Since when?" Lina asked.  
  
"I started feeling it around the same time I met you, Lina", Gourry confessed.  
  
  
  
Seduce me every night.  
  
It smells of danger, every bit.  
  
I'll give you my love, every time.  
  
At the risk of my own life.  
  
  
  
"So tell me . what does it feel like; this feeling?" She asked.  
  
He scratched his head. "Hmm . it feels like I'm getting light headed and floating in the air with butterflies in my stomach".  
  
"I see . "  
  
  
  
It's cold and dreary and I still can't sleep.  
  
I think of various things and I still can't sleep.  
  
"So what does it feel like for you, Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
Lina placed her chin in her right palm and looked outside to the stormy weather. "It feels like there's butterflies in my stomach trying to escape, I feel light headed, and I feel my face flush red. Even thought it feels weird, I like the feeling", Lina explained.  
  
I can hear a voice that calls my name . The voice of a load of jewels and coins.  
  
"Hmm . I know I'm either going to be called crazy or get fireballed, but to me it sounds like . " Gourry began to blush a little as he talked, "It sounds like you're in love, Lina".  
  
Lina could feel her face turn red. "Love?"  
  
Love . Love . if I cast a spell Everything will be mine.  
  
"Lina, I may be clueless at times, but I know what you're feeling from your symptoms", said Gourry.  
  
Lina thought to herself, 'Clueless at times? He's clueless often!' "I guess you're right but . " Lina drifted off.  
  
"But what, Lina?" He asked.  
  
"If you're feeling the same thing that I am . care to explain why?" She said with glittery eyes.  
  
I want to live excitement everyday. Shake things up, everyone.  
  
"Well . I uh. " he stammered nervously as he felt himself blush, "Well, I started feeling this way about you a long time ago, Lina. Since the day I decided to be your protector".  
  
"Strange . that's when I started to feel this way about you, Gourry", Lina confessed as she blushed slightly.  
  
Everything seems dangerous It all depends on you.  
  
"Gourry . you didn't exactly answer my question. I asked why did you start to feel this way about me?" Lina asked sternly.  
  
"Everything about you, Lina. Your personality, how brave you are, your beauty and everything else. I love you, Lina Inverse", he said.  
  
Seduce me every night It smells of danger, every bit.  
  
Lina couldn't help but blush at his honest answer. She never knew the jellyfish cared for her in that way. She was so happy she was near tears. "Gourry . I'm so happy . " Lina said as she started to cry.  
  
Gourry saw Lina's tears and kneeled down next to her, "Lina? Are you okay? You're crying!"  
  
I'll give you my love every time At the risk of my own life.  
  
"I'm fine Gourry . I'm just happy, that's all", she said wiping tears from both eyes.  
  
"So you're going to be okay, right?"  
  
"Of course I am, jellyfish. It's just that . I love you too, Gourry. Everything about you; you're clueless nature, your kindness, your bravery, how you're always there for me no matter what, your sincerity, and you're the most handsome man I've ever met. I love you, Gourry Gabriev".  
  
I want to live excitement everyday. Shake things up everyone.  
  
Gourry stood up while taking Lina out of her seat. He pulled the young woman into his arms for a loving embrace. "I love you so much, Lina", he said as a small tears dropped from his and onto Lina's hair.  
  
"I love you more, Gourry", Lina said as she looked up to him. She leaned her head up towards his face as Gourry leaned his face down to hers. The two moved closer until they shared a loving kiss.  
  
The smell of danger, that's every thing. It all depends on you.  
  
The two kissed for about2 minutes until Lina finally pulled away. "Gourry, how do you think Amelia and Zelgadis will react to this when they find out we've told each other our feelings?" Lina asked.  
  
Gourry turned Lina around so he could hug her from behind. He kissed her hair. "Amelia's known for a long time, but we don't have to think about that, Lina".  
  
Seduce me every night. It smells of danger, every bit.  
  
The two new lovers held each other closely as the rain fell in the dark night. The rain would make them both think of something other than sadness for now on.  
  
"Lina? Do you still wonder about what happened in the Sea of Chaos?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I don't think we'll ever really know unless we already do and just don't know it. I love you, Gourry", Lina said.  
  
"I love you too, Lina".  
  
  
  
I'll give you my love every time At the risk of my own life.  
  
  
  
  
  
So that was my first song fic. How was it? Good, bad, or okay? Send in your reviews. Flamers ... meh. I don't give a damn about flames! Mwahahaha. I might write another song fic, but maybe something that centers around Zelgadis and Amelia. Might write something else. ::spooky music plays:: See ya! 


End file.
